Puzzle Pieces
by Honor'n'QuincyPride
Summary: The Virginia BAU is about to get a new member, and new surprises around almost every corner. Love, Deceit, Friendship, and more come with this story & MORE ! REID/OC WITH A TWIST ! Xover with NCIS & NCIS: LA
1. Left Top Corner Edge

Disclaimer: Ok everyone should know the deal. I don't own Criminal Minds. Although who wouldn't want to. The people of CBS are lucky to have the rights to this show. Cause if I did own Criminal Minds I'd probably write myself to be Reid's personal love slave.. (oh the possiblities .?.?)

Author's Note: Ok so this story came about after watching like a ton of CM over a 3 day period, with heavy inspiration coming from 3;16 - Elephant's Memory as a key base starter. I'm a 50% Reid girl and a 50% Morgan gurl, but 100% Criminal Minds; so all my love is for them. This is the start of a series that I'm writing. Let me not keep you guys from the story any longer, but just a reminder there is probably more AN's to come.

x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%

It is said that we are all puzzle pieces. Searching for where we fit in life, but like the pieces we find in a box they are out of order, and out of place. It is up to our actions to sort them out, and find their right places. Hoping that like the puzzles we find in boxes; we find the pieces of our lives, and fit them into place.

- Emie_Star

Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 1 : Left Top Corner Edge

Restless. That was the feeling that filled Reid now. Turning once again he sighed, and sat up. He couldn't understand it; with all that he knew he couldn't understand why his mind was failing him so now. A sudden thought of his mother flashed before his mind, and sharp terror pierced him before he could put it in check. Maybe it was starting for him too. No, no, he wouldn't think that way. If he did who knew what his mind might unleash for him to think about. Sighing Reid got up from his bed, and padded into his kitchen. Absentmindedly Reid scratched his arm. Pulling open his fridge he pulled out the milk, and got a cup out. Pouring Reid watched as creamy off white lumps plopped into the cup. Sighing again he looked at the date on the carton, and slumped against the counter. So much for trying the theory of warm milk helping him sleep. If only Reid knew that this was only the start of a day full of surprises.

It was 6:30 in the morning, and SSA Aaron Hotchner was already ready to go home, and try for sleep again. Strauss had demanded that he be in earlier than his 7 A.M. clock in time. Taking a deep breath Aaron knocked on her office door. Hearing the normal shrill come in Aaron walked inside closing the door behind him. Looking over the office as ususal. Hotch stopped his perusal when he noticed the full head of curly hair sitted in front of Strauss' desk. He quirked head when he heard both women laugh.

Clearing his throat Aaron started. " You wanted to see me ma'am." Aaron said in a monotone voice.

" Yes I did Agent Hotchner. As you may not know the Director of the FBI has been trying to decide if adding a 8th member to all BAU teams ... " Erin started.

" If I may interupt what does this have to do with why I'm here." Hotch asked; although he felt he had the answer already.

" As I was trying to say.." Erin began again " .. the Director, and I have both fell that your team would be the best to ... I'm going to say for the lack of a better word _'experiment' _with your team." Strauss said putting a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Aaron cleared his throat in an attempt to control his growing anger. " When will the new agent be starting. Plus I'll need to see a copy of their personnel file." Hotch tried not to focus on the fact that Strauss was watching for a negative reaction.

A tinkling laugh went out through out Strauss' office at the watched as the long silent occupant in the room stood, and produced a file from a folder she held holding it out to Hotch.

" Agent Hotchner I'm Charisma O'Connell. I'll be your newest addition to your team. " Charisma said holding out her hand.

" You're ... young." Was the only thing Hotch could get out at the moment.

" Yes I realize that I'm only 17, but my birthday is soon to come. Plus I've been approved for fieldwork. I ask that look over my young age Agent Hotchner, but I'm willing to prove myself." Charisma told Aaron.

" There'll be no need for that O'Connell. Hotchner will make room for you on my and the Director Fornell's orders. If he refuses to do so, he will be severly demoted." Strauss said smugly.

Swallowing the biting retort he had Hotch looked at Strauss, then O'Connell an promptly walked out of her office. Charisma followed after him quickly grabbing her things.

" Agent Hotchner ... " Charisma called out.

Not turning around he spoke out to Charisma " My office now. "

Charisma followed Hotch silently into his office closing the door behind them. She stood waiting for the metaphorical shoe to drop. Aaron sat behind his desk, and looked Charisma over. " File." He said holding out his hand. Charisma sat her bag down an handed Hotch her personnel file. She stood waiting as he read. It seemed like long moments passed by while Charisma waited for him to say something. She sighed as another minute ticked by.

" Am I boring you O'Connell? " Hotch asked looking up.

" No Sir. " Charisma responded.

" Your file is very unique, but also quite similar to others I have on my team. " Aaron began.

" You mean most notably SSA Spencer Reid. Age 24; Eidetic Memory. He can also read 20,000 words per minute. He has 3 P.H.D.'s, and 4 other degrees. His file also states that was personally mentored by retired SSA Jason Gideon." Charisma stated from memory.

" Yes that's all true. It is commendable that you have researched my team. Your file is impressive, but you're to young to be on this team. I'll talk to Fornell myself, and see if you can work with another team. Or better yet if you can get more desk time until you're older. " Aaron began to pick up the phone.

" Sir if you'll just give me a chance I know I can be great with this team. I have the desk hours. I've been through weapons training with all the proper clearances. I've learned the books, and the manuals. I've even wrote 4 different dissertations for my degree in Criminal Psychology. Don't let my age be the deciding factor in letting me on this team. I'm good you can see it there, and you know it as well by the simple fact that Fornell put me here with his signature at the bottom of that transfer slip. " Charisma looked Aaron in the eye. " I know you don't want what you think is some kid on your team, but I am a profiler and I can see that Strauss is gunning for your ass. I can see that she'll do almost anything to get you busted down out of her way. I know her type. She's just waiting for you to tell me to walk so she can do what she's been waiting for. Don't give her that satisfaction. " Charisma waited for his response.

Aaron Hotchner could tell that all the words Charisma O'Connell had just said to him were with the intent to persuade him to let her stay, and damn if she wasn't convincing him to let her. Aaron locked eyes with her and spoke clearly. " You can stay ... for now. This is a trial run, and over when I say so. If I feel you can't handle this job, you personally will call Fornell for a transfer. The moment I make my decision its final no matter what may happen. Do you understand me? " Hotch questioned.

" Yes Sir. Thank you Sir. I won't let you down Sir. " Charisma praised him.

" That's enough. The rest of the team will be here by 8 A.M. I'll tell them then, you can wait until then. " Hotch said.

" If its all right with you I'd like to step out till 8AM. I'll leave my cell number. " She asked.

" I don't see a problem with that. An so you know I can't stand someone being late on their first day to work. " Hotch told her.

" I understand Sir. " Charisma wrote her phone number down, and then left. She headed for her car, and drove to the coffee shop down the road that she had saw on her way here.

Meanwhile Hotch continued to look over Charisma's file. He had to find a way to tell the team, and make things work for all of them. In truth he had heard of her, but Fornell had kept her training so serect even other agents really didn't know the details, or if the agent even existed. Apparently the agent did, and it was a 17 year old genius she; that was now a member of his team. If she was trained personally by Fornell than he could only think that she was a good agent. It was exceptable, but that didn't mean he knew her. What truly had he let on to his team?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx%%%%%xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team arrived one by one as usual unknowing of the life altering changes that had been made just a few short hours ago. Hotch read the last page of Fornell's attached letter for him. It was clear that he thought Hotch could be a great teacher, and leader for Charisma, but what would he do with a literal child on his team. Yes his group sometimes acted like children, and gave the not often tantrum but they were all adults. They had all had lives before coming here. What could someone with no real life experience provide a case? Aaron sighed again. It seemed today was a day for sighing.

%%%%

Charisma was beaming as she bought her Triple Espresso Vanilla-Caramel Frap, and 9 Ham & Cheese Croissants. It would be 8AM in another 20 minutes. Feeling alittle greedy Charisma had bought 2 for herself. Heading back to her car she drove back now so she could be early for her first day of her dream job. Parking Charisma turned off her car, and pulled out one of the croissants. She began to eat, and drink her coffee. Not knowing that her life was just starting to heat up.

Inside Reid sat at his desk to gather the energy for the day. He had spent a good portion of the night trying to get to sleep. He had in the early hours; which left him with only 3 hours of restless sleep. Sighing Reid opened his desk and pulled out a woren copy of his mother's favorite Majorie Kempt book. He began to just aimlessly leaf through the pages. Reid paid little mind to Emily taking her seat, and barely said good morning to her or the others as they passed by. Reid clutched the book closer to him. Trying to find some comfort in its yellowing pages. He knew what was keeping him on edge. It was the case of Owen Savage. It had left him open, and with all that he knew and had learned he know how to talk to the others about what was going on inside of him. What he did know was that he desperately wanted another fix of Dilaudid. The cravings were so strong right now. It left aches running through him. He felt cold, exasperated, and weary. Reid wondered if he was starting to finally feel the cracks of his mothers mental disease eating its way into him. Suddenly out of breath Reid gasped, and stood from his desk.

" Reid are you okay? " Emily asked looking up at him.

" I'm ... I just need some air for a moment. " Reid said as he walked off ignoring the looks from Emily & Derek.

%%%%

Standing outside Reid took in great lung fulls of air. He had felt trapped suddenly the weight of his thoughts in the office but was starting to calm down if only marginally. Why was everything so difficult right now? He hadn't had a problem with the football field incident in over 10 years. Why couldn't he control himself? He had eidetic memory, could read 20,000 words per minute, and recall it all with almost perfect clarity at any given moment. Letting out another sigh & rubbing a hand over his tired eyes Reid missed the curly haired girl with a full smile walk in. Moving his hands to look at the clear blue sky Reid decided that maybe if he talked to someone maybe ? ... no Erin was fishing for reasons to drop Hotch, and the team. If she found out Reid was having nightmares she'd say Hotch rode his team members into the ground till they cracked, and he'd never get anywhere. She'd say that Reid was on his way to breaking point like his mentor Jason Gideon. Strauss was trying to secure the top brass ring for herself by pushing out the best on any reason. No if he talked; she'd find out, and the team would be finished for sure.

Sighing once more Reid dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the 1 year sober medallion that was just barely keeping him on track. Maybe a meeting tonight would help him out greatly. Pulling in another deep breath Reid sighed again, and walked back into the building all the while thinking today was a day for sighing no matter what the weather was like.

Charisma stepped off the elevator and headed to Hotch's office. She was still jazzed enough to not notice the looks she was receiving from her new team mates. Stopping in front of his door she knocked and waited to be let in. Hearing Hotch say come in Charisma stepped inside closing the door behind her.

Morgan looked at Emily to gather her reaction on what they had just seen. He was a little taken aback by a teen walking into Hotch's office. He glanced up in time to see Hotch closing his blinds. He turned back to Emily.

" Since when ... ? He never closes his blinds." Emily said out loud.

" What do you think she's here for? " Morgan asked.

" I don't know. " Emily said as she looked to Hotch's windows again.

" She was cute though. " Morgan stated with his usual eye for beauty.

" She was also a little too young for you. She couldn't be more than 18 maybe? " Emily told Morgan.

" So he's what ? Interviewing babysitters for Jack. " Morgan thought out loud.

" I think he would have let Haley do that. " Emily told Derek.

" Not if Hotch wanted to have a full background check done on whoever he keeps. " Morgan looked at Hotch's windows again. " Still gotta wonder. "

Charisma closed the door behind herself, and sat her bag down in one of Hotch's desk chairs. She opened the bag of croissants and held it out to Hotch. He took it with a look of mild surprise, and got up to close the blinds of his office.

" I figured based on the time of our meeting, and the look on your face then that you had foregone breakfast so I picked up one for each of the team. " She told him.

" Thank you Agent O'Connell. I finished reading your file; based on most of your degrees, and the directions that Fornell is thinking of following I'd like for you to be a profiler for the team, but also a psychologist. I trust you can handle these two different jobs. " Hotch asked.

" Of course I can Sir. On what you've asked I'll come up with a working schedule for everyone to have a sessions with me. "

" If you're ready you can meet the rest of the team. " Hotch said standing from his desk.

" I'm ready. " Charisma said.

Hotch opened his office door, and walked toward the conference room. He stopped in front of Emily's desk.

" Gather the team, and meet me in the conference room. " With that done Hotch plowed on with Charisma right behind him, Morgan following in the rear. Once inside the conference room Morgan took his usual seat and waited. He took the time to look over who was with Hotch. She was young, cute, average build, in designer clothes from the look of things, and couldn't keep her hair out of her face. Maybe she was here about a new case as a witness. He stopped his musings as the rest of the team came in, and took their seats. They waited for Hotch to start talking about whatever this meeting was about.

" I want to start off by saying that there have been a few changes to the team since last night..." Hotch started.

" What happened ? " Penelope asked. " Is someone getting transfered? "

" Penelope nothing bad happened. This morning I was informed that a new member would be added to the team. " Hotch told them.

Charisma stood in the background waiting to be introduced to them. Her smile dropped as they started in with the questions.

" Why would they assign someone to a full team? " JJ asked.

" Do you know when this new member is going to get here? " Morgan asked.

" The Director of the Bureau is trying to determine if adding an 8th member would be beneficial to all BAU teams. This new member would serve as a profiler & psychologist to the team. As for when the new member will be getting here. Everyone this is Charisma O'Connell newest member to the Virginia BAU Unit. " Aaron introduced, and Charisma stepped forward.

" Charisma these are agents Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, & our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. "

Charisma smiled at the rest of the team. " Hi. I'm Charisma O'Connell, and yes lets get this out of the way I'm young for the job. Just a few things about myself. I was born in London, England , but I do have dual citizenship. I'm 17 almost 18. I have an IQ of 190 with am eidetic memory, that encompasses absolute pitch. I have a P.H.D. 's in Sociology, & Mathematics, with masters in Library Science & Criminal Psychology. I'm also studying for a my degree in Forensic Pathology. " She stopped when Reid spoke up.

" I've read about you. Graduated high school age 11, finished college by 15, and from there you were being looked at to be recruited into an FBI think-tank. Since you're here now I'd say that the FBI was your likely choice. Although I haven't read anything about you in the 3 years. " Reid said to the team.

" My recruitment & training were kept on a need to know basis. Only certain officials knew what I did & where I work. I'm usually profiling from a desk for different cases, but Fornell wants me to have more field experience. " Charisma told them.

" You do realize the field of work you're putting yourself into right? Its not just something that you can jump into after reading a few files, or seeing a few pictures. This job takes away from peoples spirit. The cases we go to, and the things are human nature at some of its worst times. Are you truly ready to see that in person ? " Morgan asked of Charisma.

" Of course I realize that. I know what I'm getting into with being a profiler. I've seen first hand what you're talking about. I know what these people do to others. I've worked crime scenes & assisted in pathology examinations. I may look like a kid to you, but I've worked my ass to get here. I'm not someone to take what I do lightly. I've been working for a long as I can remember, and just because you're older than me, and may have been here longer doesn't mean I don't deserve the respect it took me to get here. " Charisma said. She picked up her bag, and walked out of the room. Barely giving the others a look.

" Hot Stuff ? You really stepped in it. She's young, but she's still a person, and I'd say you just hurt her feelings. If she's here it must mean something. " Penelope said looking at Derek intensely.

" I don't care what you do Morgan, but get this fixed before we get a case. I can assure you if she leaves both of our jobs are on a plate for Fornell. " Hotch told Morgan pointedly.

" She left her stuff. " JJ stated.

Hotch turned and looked at what had in her hand. " Actually O'Connell thought it would be nice if she brought breakfast for team. She even gave me on as well. " Hotch told the team.

JJ stood up and walked to the forgotten bag of food that Charisma had left. She opened it, and gave a small smile.

" She bought breakfast for us. Oh you really need to apologize now my Chocolate Adonis. " Penelope said.

Hotch walked out to find that Charisma had sat herself at Reid's desk, and was flipping through the pages of a book there. " You shouldn't have walked out. If you want the team to respect you; you have to show that you can take the criticism they might give you, and show the level of maturity that you showed Fornell to where you are right now. " Hotch stated sagely.

" I understand Sir. " Charisma says.

" That's another thing I'd like for you to call me Hotch or Aaron. " He tells her.

" Hotch ? You got it Sir ... I mean Hotch. " Charisma said with a smile. " I'll what you said into thought. So do I have a desk or what? "

" In all honesty I didn't know you would be assigned to me so I didn't have an open desk for you, but Strauss knew you would be here. She informed me that she had the office next to JJ's cleared out for you. " Hotch says.

" You mean Agent Jareau right ? " She asked.

" Yes. Some of the team has nicknames for each other. You'll probably pick them up quickly. " Aaron told her as the team came out of the conference room each with a croissant in hand.

Emily was the first to reach Charisma. She smiled when she got to Charisma. " Hi Emily Prentiss. " She held her hand out.

Charisma gave her hand a shake. " Hi Emily. "

" I wanted to thank you for breakfast, and welcome you to the team. " She lifted the croissant slightly. " We all would like to welcome you. "

" Are you sure? " Charisma said while looking at Derek.

" I'm sure we'll work great together. " Emily assured Charisma.

" I'm sure we will too. " Charisma said looking at Derek again who was looking at her as well.

JJ stepped forward and held her hand out as well. " Hi. Its Charisma right? " She asked.

" Yeah it is. " Charisma said smiling. " Jennifer right? " JJ nodded yes. " Hotch told me that my office was next to yours. Could you show me where that is? "

" Sure I'll show you the way. We can even talk later after I get some paperwork of mine finished. " JJ offered.

" I'd like that. I know it sounds weird that I'm going to be on this team, but I do want this to work. " Charisma said.

" I have a feeling this is going to work out. " JJ told her.

Charisma followed JJ to her office. " Thanks Jennifer. " Charisma told her as she stood in front of her office door. She paid no mind as JJ left her there alone.

Charisma opened the door and took her first steps into her new office. She ran her fingers across her desk as she walked around the room. Images of how she could decorate the space flashed to her as she looked around. Charisma flopped into her chair, and sighed as she closed her eyes. This was the start of her career. The start of her life. The start of a future filled with hurt, pain, love, laughter, and more surprises then she could ever imagine. This was the start of Charisma O'Connell Head Psychologist & Criminal Profiler for the FBI: Behavioral Analysis Unit.

&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x

Ending Author's Note: So tell me what you think. I'll take it good or bad. I just want reviews. They tell me if I'm going in the right direction or not. So let me know good people of Fanfiction. You know you want to ;-))

MUCH LOVE TO ALL !


	2. Border Pieces Part 1

Disclaimer: Okay I have a disclaimer in chapter 1, but it doesn't cover everything in detail or my xover with NCIS & NCIS: LA which is soon to happen. So here it is : I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS SPINOFF COUNTER PART NCIS: LA. Donald Bellisario/Don McGill own NCIS, AND Shane Brennan owns NCIS: LA. They are so lucky to do so. I'm just using his characters for the fun of my imagination, and no profit is gained from this. I would also like to point out that the Mark Gordon Company, and Jeff Davis own Criminal Minds again; not me. With CBS having rights to show all 3 productions. I do however own the OC characters in this story, and any new serial killers that come along. I also own the added plot and lines that I have to NCIS/CM/LA current or past storylines. I think I've covered everything I need to.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking forever (5 months .. nooo) with the next part to the story, but it took forever for the plot bunnies & muses to get me back on the right track for this piece. This is a huge 5 part series just to let you know, and it's a multi-crossover one too. I whammed myself with ideas, and then I had to spank them into order so I could you the good people FF this next chapter. ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY …

WAIT ! – This is a warning to those who don't like sexual scenes. This chapter has a brief sexual scene that I will label before and after so that you don't have to read it unless you want to, but I'm assuming that since you entered into a M RATED story you knew this might show up sooner or later. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED … NOW REALLY ON TO THE STORY…

People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds, it is something one creates.

- Thomas Szasz, "Personal Conduct," _The Second Sin_, 1973

Chapter 2: Border Pieces Part 1

Bright sunlight in her eyes awoke Charisma shortly before her alarm clock let out its colorful tune to wake her. Pulling away from the strong arms wrapped around her Charisma sat up. Running fingers though her hair had her turning around with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Charisma said grinning.

"Good morning to you too my Bonnie Lass."

"You don't have to get up yet Ian." Charisma told him as she leant over for a morning kiss.

Ian kissed Charisma slowly. He nipped at her bottom lip drawing out a moan from her. Charisma pulled back to look at the time.

"I have to get ready for work." She said.

"I hate that my girl works for the peelers." Ian says.

"The FBI is not the peelers." Charisma pointed out.

"I know. I just want that beautiful mouth of yours back on mine so I can snog you senseless." Ian told her as he pulled Charisma back into another kiss.

Charisma kissed Ian back. She felt herself being pulled closer until Ian maneuvered her till she was straddling his lap. Charisma could feel Ian's morning wood pressing into her inner thigh. Thye groaned together as she wiggled against him, and he pushed up against her.

**( WARNING : SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE STARTING NOW. )**

"You're seriously trying to pull. I have to get ready for work. " She started to get up.

"Would it be a crime if I was. You only started working there yesterday. Its to soon for you to be denying me over your work." He told her.

"Exactly I just started yesterday. I need to make a great impression if I want to stay on the team." Charisma tried to get up again, but Ian held on. "We don't have enough time for that. Now be a good Irish lad, and let me take a shower … in peace so I can get ready for work. "

Ian pressed his self into Charisma, and sighed. "You're no bloody fun." He said even while pushing Charisma off of him, an toward the bathroom.

He watched her go, and as he sat back in the bed Ian yawned. As the fresh oxygen hit his brain a naughty idea came to him. Ian listened to make sure that the shower was running than got out of bed, and stripped to all his naked glory; waiting a beat to be sure she was in the shower. Smiling you his self Ian walked into the bathroom, and got into the shower with Charisma.

Charisma quickly spun around as she felt the breeze of the shower opening. "Wha …. Ian come on." She started, but was soon cut off as Ian pent her to the cool shower wall making her jump, and press into his chest more.

Ian smirked an with a passionate look in his eyes kissed her. He pressed her into the tile more firmly, and slowly sliding his hands down he kneaded soft skin as he went. Ian cupped her bottom then pushed her farther up the wall. Charisma responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning. Hot water sprayed down on them as lan slide a single digit over her slit spreading her moisture around. Charisma arched into Ian's hand as 2 of his fingers slipped inside her hot passage.

"Mmm … Ian that's not fair." Charisma got out in a breathy voice as she felt him move his fingers in and out.

"Am I being a bad laddie right now?" He asked as he added another finger. Ian brought his thumb up to draw figure 8's on her clit, and smirked to himself when he felt her inner walls fluttering around his fingers.

"You already know the answer to your bloody question." Charisma said as she pressed down on his fingers harder again. "Now move those ruddy digits of yours, and I swear if you make me late for work you're not coming anywhere near me for the next month." She told him before pulling him in for another burning kiss.

"Yes ma'am." Ian said as he twisted his fingers as he pushed in again. He repeated the action a few more times before taking his fingers away.

Charisma whimpered as lan's fingers left her body, but was breathless the next as he thrust into her.

"Ian …" Charisma bit into her lip as she mewled out his name.

"Shh … I'm going to prove to you that being late is worth it. " Ian said as he began to move.

**( SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE IS NOW OVER! )**

Prove he did as Charisma stepped out of her bathroom on jelly legs, and flopped tiredly onto her bed with a cheesy grin plastered on her face. Tired, but with her mind focusing back on work Charisma turned to look at her clock; realizing that she had 30 minutes to get to work. Hurriedly scrambling to put on underwear & bra; Charisma cursed under her breathe as she pulled on a nice pair of black jeans, a cute long sleeve white button-up shirt, with a black no-sleeve cardigan. Pulling on socks & black boots as she rushed out her door. She barely grabbed the things she would need for work. Luck was on her side as she got there with 5 minutes to spare. Charisma made her way to her office; realizing her mistake as she sat in her chair. Not only had she walked into work with a hair a mess; she had forgotten the things she wanted to decorate her office with. Sitting on her desk Charisma pulled out her cell phone and called Ian.

"McCarthy." Ian answered as Charisma caught her breath.

"You're hanging by the skin of your teeth that I got here on time." Charisma said.

"You had a more than enjoyable time this morning if I do say so myself. I did as well so don't you go complaining to me." Ian told her.

Charisma smacked her lips. "Anyways I need you to bring the box I left in my living room to me please."

Ian huffed before saying. "Don't you need a badge or something to get in the building."

"Normally you do, but you can just leave it at the security desk. I know you have class soon."

"Okay. I'll be there in just a few minutes. " Ian hung up.

Charisma ran her hand through her hair. It was still kind of wet so she opened her purse rummaging for her spare hair brush to fix her hair. Stopping for a moment she called down to security.

" Hey this is Agent O'Connell. I'm going to have a delivery this morning by a Ian McCarthy. Yes. No he won't need to be escorted up; if you could call me when he gets here. Thank you." Charisma hung up, and began to brush her hair.

%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%*&%*&%&*%&*%*&&%*&%*&%*&%*%*%*%*&%*%*%*

Meanwhile her teammates were still wondering how to take in their new team addition. They each sat wondering about her rushed morning arrival. Emily was the first to speak on the situation.

"Do you think we should go check on her?" Emily asked.

"I don't think she'd like that very much." Reid said.

"She looked flushed coming in. I wonder what happened." JJ questioned. She had been talking to Emily when Charisma had speed pass them.

"She's still young. Maybe she woke up late." Morgan said as he sat at his desk with a stack of files.

"Hot Stuff give her a chance. Charisma could be a really great person to know." Penelope said as she sat two more files on Reid's desk. She had been helping the team catch up on their paperwork that morning instead of being in private virtual domain.

"I think it would be better if we took this situation with a few grains of salt." Rossi spoke up as he came down the stairs from his office.

Their morning discussion went on for the next 20 minutes until Charisma walked back through. She headed for the elevators looking far more relaxed.

When Charisma got down to security the first thing she heard was.

"Ye bloody security is ruff Mary." Ian said as he looked around.

"It has to be." Charisma turned to security."Thank you." She looked back at Ian. "Thank you for bringing this for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you Mary. I'm a fair gentleman."

"Well whatever shall I reward my fair gentleman with then?" Charisma lightly teased.

"The beautiful princess always rewards her knight with a gentle kiss." Ian teased back.

Charisma pretended to look around for a second, than gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

"That's not a kiss Mary." Ian said fraining hurt.

"Oh all right." Charisma leaned in and gives Ian a chaste kiss on the lips; which turned steamy for a few seconds before pulling back. "Now will you go already before you're late for class?"

"All right, all right Mary. I'll go, but before I do are you meeting me for dinner?" Ian asked.

Charisma looked around again pretending to consider his offer, and was stunned to see Morgan standing by the elevators looking at her & Ian.

"Of course I'll go to dinner with you. Now go I'll talk to you later." Charisma tells him.

Derek had been asked to locate Charisma only to find her kissing someone as he got off the elevator. He saw her look over to him, and quickly sent who she was talking to on their way. Seeing the opening he swiftly walked toward her.

"Hotch wants to see you." Morgan said as he watched Ian go.

"Thank you Derek." Charisma began to pick up her box, when Derek beat her to it, and placed it in his arms.

They both headed to the elevator. Charisma pressed the up button, and watched as the doors opened. Derek got on first, and Charisma pushed for their floor. He sat the box down as they went up.

"So who was the delivery guy if you don't mind me asking?" Derek said trying to open up conversation between them.

Charisma who had been zoning out for those few seconds snapped back at Derek's question. "His name is Ian, and he's my boyfriend." A smile came to her face as she thought about Ian.

The elevator opened before Derek could say anything else. He picked up the box again; they moved out toward the rest of the team. A chorus of 'hello's, heys & good mornings' went out around her. Derek sat Charisma's box down, and lent against his desk fully intending to pick up their elevator conversation.

"So on the elevator ride up I found out our little geniuette here has a boyfriend." Derek announced to their team.

Penelope one known for her friendly, but flirtatious aura was first to pop the bubble of silence on Charisma's morning guest.

"Spill Little Muffin…" Pen started.

"Little Muffin?..." Charisma asked.

"Just trying out nicknames Hon; now spill. We and when I say that I mean us girls here want to know about your personal boy toy." Penelope teased.

Charisma smiled at Penelope's words. "Well his name is Ian. He's 22, and a Forensic Pathology student like me. We met in class; he asked me out after I caught him staring at me one day our first week." Charisma told them. She saw Derek give an off look at what she had told them.

"What does he look like? " Pen asked.

"He's tall, blue eyes, dark hair. Ian's my Irish beau." Charisma finished grinning.

"We so need a girl's night so we can dish, and get to know you." Pen said.

"I think that would be great." JJ said.

"Don't you think Ian is a little too old for you?" Morgan said ruining the light, fun girl talk moment that they were having.

"Actually I don't. He's okay with my age, and feels that I'm a better girlfriend than someone his own age or older." Charisma shot back with a glint of fire in her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to make a retort when …

Hotch cleared his throat. He heard been watching his team from his office door. Aaron knew he would have to talk to Derek sooner rather than later.

"O'Connell I want to see you in my office now." Hotch strode back into his office. Charisma moved to follow his orders; leaving her box of office decorations by Morgan's desk.

"You better watch it Hot Stuff. Hotch said to fix the problem. Not make it worst." Penelope told him as she left for her office.

"Derek picking fights because you're older isn't going to make Charisma go away. I've looked over her file, and she's a very good agent. Top of her classes, excellent in Pathology, & she's even got Reid beat in her fire arms qualification tests." Rossi told Derek.

Derek sighed. "Look I get what everyone is saying about making things work with her, but I don't see her as another agent… When I look at her I see a kid. I see Desiree my little sister trying to fit in with the big kids when she wasn't ready. Which is why it's so hard for me to give her the respect, that I know she…" Morgan stopped at the 'you better say the right damn thing and give her some respect' looks he was getting from Emily and JJ. "… Charisma deserves. Maybe it's just my nerves telling me she can't do the job, but I'm gonna have to see her prove herself before I can seriously think of her as a agent." Morgan said. He got up and walked away from his desk.

Rossi turned to Reid & Emily. "He has valid points, but I wonder what's it really going to take for Morgan to show O'Connell respect." Rossi thought out loud to them.

"Studies show that when a younger partner or subject is brought into an older subjects territory that the older subject will react aggressively to keep their position of power if they think they're being challenged for it." Reid tells them.

"That sounds more Animal Planet, than real life to me Reid.' JJ says with a chuckle in her voice.

"Actually its quite common in workplaces. People tend to get use to a certain order of things, and when something new comes along its harder for people use to the order to adapt." Reid stated farther.

"I don't know if that's the case here, but what I do know is that we have got to pull together before the next case comes along or we run the risk of possibly not catching a Unsub." Rossi looked over each of them. "I'll be taking my leave now. Like each of you I have paperwork to catch up on. Rossi headed to his office.

Emily looked at the files on her desk, then turned to Reid. "How do you think Charisma is as a psychologist?" She asked.

"My hypothesis would be to steer clear of her. I can't really say accurately how she would be without data on who she is, and how acts to certain pressures."

"Oh all right then." Emily said with a pensive look on her face.

"Why would you say that Reid." JJ questioned.

"I can however tell you that she doesn't seem inhibited like I am at times to communicate on a personal & social level. Which leads me to think that she's great at her job. Hence what I just said. You both know that the men of team are complex, and easily set off by certain situations." Reid said, then he became quiet as he thought over their team.

"Okay. I'm going to my office." JJ said as she walked away.

"I need more coffee." Emily said leaving to go in search of the fresh coffee pot.

"I realize that this is only your second day here, but Strauss has informed me that she would like to know what you have planned for the team, and before you ask i do realize that it would have been best for Erin to ask you." Hotch tells Charisma.

"Okay. Well the key starts that I need for my files are starting evauations for each team member in my own words. I read your previous ones from different psychs, but they only give me a view of you from their understanding. Once I have those I can start sessions, and make plans on what to do for each member. I have copies of everyones most recent psych eval's; after reading over each of them I've determined that I would like to start with Derek, then you, and Spencer thirdly. From there I'll decide who next based on performance & farther interactions with the team."

"I'll report what you've told me, and make note that Strauss should ask you for further details." Hotch said.

Charisma made to open her mouth, but closed it just as fast. She tried again. " Can I ask you something? " Charisma finally said.

"You just did." Hotch said in his dry, but funny sacarism.

Charisma laughed lightly. " Something personal. Do you know of anything sentimental for each member that I can use to open them up to talk to me." Charisma asked.

Hotch thought for a moment before he said anything. "You didn't hear this from me: JJ loves butterflies; Emily loves Kurt Vonnegut; Reid loves a good intelligent challenge or someone who expresses in interest for Star Trek; Dere loves sports, but has a love for Vonnegut as well; Rossi is a avid Cubs fan; Penelope is someone who loves color, and has a never ending love for technology & improving her computer software; and lastly myself I am a father who works..." Hotch tells her.

"My source shall stay hiden." Charisma says. She could feel the _'to much' _Hotch had held back as he was speaking about his self. Charisma could tell that the ex-prosecutor had a hard shell built around him, and it would be tough to crack.

"Charisma let me know when you have a starting basis on how your sessions are going to run. I also want you to take into account that your work will have to revolve around cases, and that cases will interupt you."

"I understand Hotch. I'm going to head back to my office if that's it for now." Charisma says.

"Not a problem." Charisma turned for the door, but before she could leave Aaron stopped her with his next words. "Oh, and O'Connell don't worry to much over Derek not liking the idea of you and this Ian character together. He'll come around, he's just very protective of the younger members to this team. Ask Reid." Hotch says as parting words.

"Yes Sir." Charisma says as she walked out.

Charisma walked back over to Derek's desk, and began to pick up her box.

"Let me help you with that." Was what Reid's mouth said before he could stop himself.

"Thank you Spencer." Charisma said, and was rewarded with a bright red blush from him.

Reid took the box, and began a semi-ackward walk to her office. Charisma followed with a small smile on her lips. She opened the door and let Reid go in first closing the door behind herself as she entered.

"Where do you want this to go?" Reid asked.

"On the desk iis fine Spencer." Charisma told him. She had used his first name again to see if she would get the same reaction, and she had. Charisma wondered what would happen if she did this. "The team doesn't call you by your first name much do they."

"Not really. It usually promotes people perceiving that I'm to young to be here in the BAU. Which in reality would..."

" Would now be my problem now. Do you think I'm too young to here Reid?" Charisma asked him.

"Really i can't truthfully say. I don't know you well enough to judge your character, or your maturity level to accurately say what I feel about you." Reid tells her.

"Thank you for saying that Reid." Charisma scrunched up her face at saying his last name again. "I won't call you Reid anymore."

Startled Reid asked why. "Why wouldn't you do that?"

"Its not you. At least I don't think it is. I like your first name Spencer better. See Spencer its a great name."

Reid blushed again at his name.

" You blush; do you know that?" Charisma asked.

"I what?"

"You blush when I call you Spencer. You've done so everytime I've called you by your first name. Let's see Spencer..." Charisma looks at his face. "... blush check." She smiles.

Reid rubs his cheek a bit shyly.

"Don't worry about it Spence; you look cute when you blush. I bet your girlfriend loves it." Charisma told him.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Working in the BAU tends to take up all my time; an I'm not very good at talking to women." Reid blurts out.

"You're not very good. We're talking just fine to each other right now. I think you just need to work on being around women in a none professional manner to be able to talk to them better."

"Are we having a session right now?" Reid asked beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"No, but if you'd like to talk to me we could." Charisma offered.

"That's all right. I'll probably have to talk to you soon anyway." Reid says. He pushes his hair behind his ears; showing his face more.

"You're very cute Spencer." Charisma says un-abashedly. "Do you like Star Wars ... or maybe Star Trek?" She asked out of the blue. Charisma wanted to keep Spencer on his toes.

" I watch Star Trek." Reid answers for her. He cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?" He asked trying to figure out her logic.

"Just finding out something about you, that doesn't deal with work. What's your favorite episode?"

"Episode 05 "The Enemy Within". Stardate: 1672.1 first shown on October 6th, 1966. Directed by Leo Penn, and written by Richard Matheson. Its the episode where Captain Kirk is split into two different personas 'good & evil' by a transporter accident." Reid tells.

"I'm impressed. Is there a specific reason you like this episode more than others." Charisma continued to question.

"I find it a interesting way to show the duality of man. How one Kirk is weak, and can't make up his mind as to what to do for himself. While the other is forceful, and over confident which is of course Kirk's evil persona." Reid says.

"Do you see yourself like the Captain from that episode. Split in two; 'good vs. evil?' " Charisma asked.

"I should go. I have files to finish before the day is over." Reid goes to the door.

"It was nice talking to you Spencer." Charisma told him as he left her office.

The day had droned on, and with it; it left Charisma sitting in her office thinking over how she would set up the teams counseling sessions. She could tell that both Hotch & Derek had immmense issuses to work through, and from her impromptu session with Spencer he needed help as well. To her it felt that Derek was going to be the most stubborn; with Aaron right along with him. It suddenly came to her how she could start her work, and become intergrated with her new team.

"Food." Charisma said to herself as she picked up her office phone and called Penelope.

When Charisma had came back from lunch she had found that the tech analyst had left her everyone's contact info, and had programmed her office phone for her.

"You've reached the 'Office of the All-Knowing Oracle Penelope' speak mere mortal..." Pen greeted in one of her typical introductions.

"Oh Wise Oracle I seek a last minute meeting with yourself, and our other team members before the day is over. Can you set it up?" Charisma said going along with Penelope.

"Of course I can Little Muffin. This is the 'Oracle of Information' you are speaking to after all." Pen said with a smile.

"Thank you dear Oracle."

"Not a problem my dear mortal. Now I must work." Penelope said as she hung up.

Charisma laughed to herself as she hung up her end of the phone.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC*MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The end of a long work day saw the Virginia BAU gathered in its conference room with its newest member conducting her first meeting.

"I want to start off by saying thank you for your warm welcoming to the team. I actually expected worst than what's happened if you can believe that. Most adults can't stand being paired with what they feel is someone still in nappies, but alas you guys are great." Charisma said first.

"Why are we here O'Connell?" Hotch asked. He had the feeling that she could rattle on like Reid could with all sorts of information.

"Yes. I've asked you here to invite you all to dinner at my home this coming weekend. Penny was kind of enough to get set with everyone's info, and I've taken the liberty to email each of you my address with all other things you might need. Its completely casual, and you don't have to bring anything, but yourself & a appeite." Charisma smiled at everyone.

"I'd love to come." Penelope was the first to say. "Maybe we can see a picture of your hot Irish muffin, or the real thing if I'm lucky." Charisma laughed.

After Pen each of the team was eager, if not happy on some level to agree. Derek was the last to say yes, but a least he hadn't had to be forced to. Charisma beamed as she left work that day.

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Are things moving to fast? Are you like OMG she has a boyfriend ... shocker! Did you like Charisma, and Spencer's :P first real conversation/session. Why is Derek so mean to her, and will the dinner party go all right. You'll just have to keep reading to know, and yes for **Vampiremuggle **thank you for asking if I was going to continue. More to come so bare with me, and I'm sorry again that it took me 5 months to update.

**Sneek Peak: **

Ian walked into Charisma's office with a smile on his face that quickly vanished when he saw Charisma laughing with a tall, skinny, was that a guy or a girl? He had come with flowers & hopes to whisk her away to lunch, but that looked to be down the drain as he to note of the empty to go boxes in the trash.

Charisma grabbed the marker, and began to solve the math equation that Spencer had written 2 minutes ago. Her hand zoomed across the white board she had; had brought to her office. Reid sat watching her fascinated with how she had come to the that now graced the board.

"Am I right Professor Spencer?" Charisma asked smiling still using his first name to see him continuely blush.

Reid stood up, and looked over the board again. " You're correct, but the use of the infinity symbol in non-relevate to the ending of the equation." He told her.

"Thank you Mr. Smarty Pants Spencer, but I know that the infinity symbol is needed." Charisma lent over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Reid blushed brighter than ever before and looked at Charisma with slightly wide eyes. As she pulled bac Charisma saw Ian in her doorway.

"Ian..."

**AN 2:** dUN dun dun ... Review people. You know you want to, and let me know what you think of the sneek peek.


End file.
